thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ricardo Mars
Owned by yfs. Info Name: Ricardo Mars Gender: Male District: 0 Age: 15 Weapon: Machete, Sword, Shield Appearance: Ricardo is tall for his age and pretty muscular, and normally having a glaring look and a tall composure. Strengths/skills: Ricardo is strong. He has high resistance to cold climates. He also is a master survivalist. Weakness(es): Ricardo is poor at stealth. He can't use ranged weaponry. He will also risk his life for Sierra. Personality: Ricardo is protective of the weaker, and will stick up for whats right. He is very lawful and helpful, helping those with their weanknesses and problems they have. He is serious, but sweet and will do anything in his power to protect his sister, Sierra. ''' '''Backstory/History: 'Ricardo grew up in the coldest part of District 0, with no warmth other than his sister. The two were orphaned at ages 11 and 12. Sierra and Ricardo were very close, keeping each other warm on the coldest nights, and working together to try and not be reaped.' At age 13, he and her sister were ordered to hunt out in the wilderness outside the boundaries of District 0. He was given a machete and she was given a bow and 12 arrows. The 'two traveled, with tracking devices on their fur coats, outside of the District 0's view. The first night was the most frightening for Sierra, as wolves howled in the distance and snow was starting to fall. Ricardo, a natural at wilderness survival, pitched up a fur tent and built a fire.' Ricardo told Sierra of wonderful stories about the days of old, and how they used to do things like this every day. Sierra was intriged, but Ricardo put her to bed and doused the fire. 'He kept watch, as his sister slept.' The next day of the wilderness treck, they had to climb over a mountain to find a group of migrating elk. Ricardo helped Sierra with every way he could. Sierra nearly fell, but Ricardo was there to help her. When they finally got over the mountain, the elk were seen grazing on the other side of a frozen lake. Sierra ran excitedly, not hearing her Ricardo's warning of the danger of the ice. As soon as Sierra was in the middle of the frozen lake, the ice cracked. Sierra's frightened screams were drowned out by submersion. Swimming was NOT one of Sierra's strong suits. She watched herself sink, trying hard to swim up. But tiresome from lack of air and super cold water, Sierra's struggling became suddenly still. What seemed to be her last breath of air escaped from her lips, Sierra looked like she had perished. ''' '''Ricardo jumped in, pulling her limp body from the water. She took off her mask and cried over his drowned sister. He grabbed his machete, and with a roar of anger, chased after the elk who had assisted in Sierra's death. He tracked them all the way to a corner in a cave. When he reached their, he found their bones scattered. Something had killed them when they went for shelter in a cave. Ricardo soon saw a huge grizzly. Ricardo charged with fury, stabbing the bear in the paw. It roared and swatted him to the ground. It tries to bite him, but when it reaches down with it's teeth, Ricardo stabs it's neck. He rolls out of the way as the bear falls. Ricardo stumbled out of the cave, bleeding everywhere. He passed out from bloodloss shortly after. He awoke in a bed, in a hovercraft. He ran to the pilot, telling him to turn around so he could recover his sister's body. However, he got surprised. On the turn around, he saw his sister trudging in the snow. He told them to rescue her. And resuce her they did. Ricardo told her that he rescued her, but thought she had already drowned. In a fury, he went searching for the elk that most likely got her killed. The hovercraft found him first, and he told them that Sierra's tracker had shorted out when it got wet. Luckily, he had spotted her, and the two were reunited fast. The reaping came cold, Ricardo standing tall and confident. He had killed a bear, no stupid tribute would scare him. But what did scare him, was his sister's name getting called. He quickly volunteered, and promised to do everything to keep her alive. Token: Tooth from the bear he killed. Height: 5'10 Fears: Losing Sierra. 'Alliance Sierra. ' Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:District 0 Category:15 year olds Category:Siblings Category:Volunteer